


Like Real People Do

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hozier Refrences, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Ryan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98





	Like Real People Do

Ryan wasn’t sure when he noticed. But it didn’t scare him. It didn’t scare him when he realized that their relationship shifted. That Shane would greet him with cheek kisses. Or that Sara became much more touchy feely with him. It felt natural. Almost as if they should have been doing it the entire time. Like they were always meant to be doing it. Like it was the only thing that made sense. 

He remembers when it started. Very clearly.

…

As per request of the hundreds of comments and tweets they received over the years, Ryan and Shane finally decided to talk Sara into joining them for an episode on location. It wasn’t supposed to be any sort of crazy investigation. No demons or anything. Just some ghosts. They weren’t even planned to stay the night. 

The nearest hotel, however, was almost completely booked by the time Ryan had called to make the reservations, and they only had one room left. Ryan had assured the couple that he would find another hotel that was less crowded. But they assured him that the room at the nearby hotel would be fine. Citing distance and budget as issues. So he settled and booked the room. 

The location turned out to be a lot more strenuous for Ryan than anticipated, and they ended up leaving earlier than planned. Sara and Shane helping the panicked Ryan back to the hotel. Shane poking fun at him while also helping him calm down. Sara mumbling soothing words to him. Doing whatever they could to calm down their panicked friend. Whether they believed in ghosts or not. They did their best to help him. 

When Ryan had calmed down significantly, Shane started cracking jokes to get Ryan to smile. Sara turning on some music. Claiming it would lighten the mood. They began talking about everything and nothing. Laughing at stupid things as they all squeezed onto one of the two beds in the room. Sara jumped up suddenly, as the song changed to ‘Like Real People Do’ by Hozier. Insisting that they dance. Shane joined without argue, and Ryan was content to just watch the two of them. But neither of them were having it. They each took one of his hands and pulled him to his feet, swaying him along to the beat of the music. 

Ryan found himself pressed against Shane’s chest. Sara pressed against his back. And he never felt more at home. They all seemed to fit with each other. Swaying to the low timber of Hozier’s voice. And that was when everything changed for Ryan. And he thought he felt it with Shane and Sara too. 

That night ended with the both of them kissing Ryan sweetly on the cheek. The three of them falling asleep on the too small bed. Despite the perfectly good empty bed next to them. But they were all so comfortable they didn’t seem to care much.

…

But none of them talk about it.

That’s the only thing that scared Ryan. That no one wanted to talk about this shift. How their relationship had changed both slowly and all at once. Not when Sara had her head resting on his lap. His fingers running through her curls as they wait for Shane to finish up whatever he’s doing in the kitchen. Or when Shane holds him against his chest after a particularly stressful shoot. And how, nine times out of ten, when it’s all over, Ryan still goes home to an empty bed. 

He enjoyed it. Every little touch and kiss they shared. Their late night talks that didn’t end until the sun was on the horizon. He didn’t want it to end. But he wanted some sort of acknowledgement that it’s really happening. 

They had gone for months like this. And Ryan was starting to get frustrated with the whole situation. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know how to go about it. Afraid that if he said the wrong thing he would ruin everything. 

It all came to a head when Ryan had the two of them over for a movie night. 

… 

Sara had gone with Ryan to his apartment, as Shane had to stay late to finish one thing or another. Sara lounging on the couch as Ryan busied himself with something on the coffee table. Wanting to ask where this was headed, but also wanting to wait until Shane got there, or to avoid the topic all together. As he had no idea how to broach the subject. So instead, he found anything to do besides looking at Sara. 

“Are you okay, Ry?” Sara asked. “You look more stressed out than the last time I went on location with you.” 

“Just fine.” He smiled at her, but she didn’t look convinced. 

“Come here.” She crooked a finger at him, and he couldn’t find it in himself to argue. When he got close enough, Sara grabbed his wrist. Pulling him onto the couch. “Now tell me what’s the matter.” 

“Why does anything have to be the matter?” He cursed himself for keeping his real feelings from Sara, but he still couldn’t figure out how to say it. 

“You know you’re not a convincing liar?” Sara pursed her lips, looking him over.

“You can’t prove anything.” He figured humor was the best way to go, and that maybe Sara would drop the subject.

“Nope.” Didn’t work. “You’re not getting out of this one so easy, buddy.” 

“Sara…” She gave him a look, effectively silencing his argument. “You can read me like a book, Rubin.” Sara giggled, and kissed his cheek. 

“As your girlfriend, I feel it is my job to do so.” She paused, and then facepalmed. “Aw nuts. I meant to wait for Shane for that.”

“To call yourself my girlfriend?” Sara nodded sheepishly, and Ryan felt laughter bubble in his chest. Allowing some of it to spill passed his lips. 

“And what is so funny?”

“Come here.” He rested his hand on the side of her neck, leading her to his lips. And while they’d done this before, it felt infinitely different somehow. As if everything was finally starting to make sense. And Ryan never wanted it to end. 

When they broke the kiss, Ryan reached between them with his free hand and grabbed hers. Lacing their fingers together. 

“Oh, by the way. Shane’s your boyfriend, too.” 

“Oh, thank god.” Ryan sighed. 

“Is that what was bothering you?” Ryan nodded. “Ryan…” 

“We never talked about it! I didn’t know what we were!”

“Maybe we should wait for Shane to get here.” 

“Well, until he does, can I kiss you some more?” Sara chuckled fondly, and kissed him. 

Shane finally arrived about twenty minutes later. Takeout in his hand and a warm smile on his face at the sight of the two of them cuddled up on the couch together. 

“Shane, I spoiled it.” Sara said as a greeting. Shane looked at the two of them, Sara resting on Ryan’s chest, and sighed. 

“Sara. We were supposed to tell him together.” The fond look on his face betrayed any feeling he had on the situation. “Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag.” 

“Oh, there’s a cat too?” Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“I mean Obi’s back at our place.” Shane points behind him with his thumb, a dumb smile on his face. “But you’re really okay with this?”

“I would get up and kiss you right now, but it seems our girlfriend is quite comfortable where she is.” Ryan pulled Sara closer to him. 

“How unfortunate.” Sara lamented, blinking innocently up at Shane. 

“Luckily, that situation is easily remedied.” He sat down next to Ryan, resting a hand on his cheek as he connected their lips. Ryan humming pleasantly into the kiss. Suddenly everything was falling into place. Warmth spreading through his chest. Ryan didn’t think he could accurately describe what he was feeling. Because it was something far beyond happiness flowing through him. 

Shane moved from Ryan’s lips to Sara’s with a practiced ease. Keeping his hand on Ryan’s cheek. 

“Well.” Shane said, breaking the kiss. “That was much easier than we thought it would be.”

“Is there a reason we never actually brought this up sooner?” Ryan asked. 

“I don’t think I have a good answer for that honestly.” Shane admitted. “We just liked how things were going I think.” He kissed Ryan’s cheek. “Didn’t you?”

“Of course I did.

“I guess we just realized that maybe we should actually call this something.” Sara said. 

“Do you remember that time you came on a shoot with us?” Ryan asked Sara. 

“Of course.” 

“That was the moment I knew I wanted this. With you guys.” 

“That was the most fun I’ve ever had.” Sara leaned in, connecting their lips again making a happy sound in the back of her throat. 

“Now, as much as I enjoy this mushy flim flam, we were promised a movie night.” Ryan and Sara came apart laughing.

“Yeah, Ry.” Sara swatted his chest playfully. “Movie night.”

“You two are gonna be the death of me.” Ryan grabbed the remote from the side table, turning on a random movie from Netflix. 

“Oh, a wrinkle in time!” Sara made herself more comfortable in Ryan’s lap. “I love this movie!”

“Like we’re really gonna be watching it much.” Shane made a move to kiss Ryan’s neck. Ryan moving away from his lips with a chuckle. 

“Speak for yourself.” Shane pouted, and Ryan winked at him over his shoulder. 

They sat in silence enjoying the movie. All melting together into one big pile of limbs. Ryan squished between the two of them. None of them had actually used the words yet, but Ryan felt as if the room were so full of love it was close to bursting. And everything was soft and warm. It was the happiest Ryan had ever been in his life. 

That movie ended, and then another, and before they knew it, it was nearly one in the morning. Shane and Sara were not overly inclined on leaving, and Ryan didn’t want them to leave. It was an easy decision, as Ryan took their hands and led them to his room. Handing them each something to wear. The bed wasn’t quite big enough to fit the three of them. But cuddled close enough, they made it work. And none of them were about to complain about that. 

The next morning brought laughter and jokes over bowls of cereal, and Ryan decided that he would be happy spending the rest of his life just like this.


End file.
